creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Montgomery Experiment
To the families of Sean Davis, Alan Olson, and Geoff Parker, first let me say that I apologize. Nonetheless, I will track down Montgomery, and he will pay for the atrocities he committed. I’m not going to keep you all in the dark either; however, there are certain details I must leave out, for security reasons. All the vital information will be filed in this report, however. Let me start by saying that Barnabas Montgomery was a psychopath. He may have had a PhD in biochemistry, with a minor in Anatomy, but he was still a psychopath. The man had a demeanor about him that nobody could bear for more than a few minutes at a time. He was pale, like someone who never left his house. He was skinny too, and had piercing blue eyes. His grey-white hair was long and wavy, so much so that Alan called him “Howard Hughes” behind his back. At any rate, I’ll begin my tale. It all started a week after we graduated. Sean, Alan, Geoff and I. We had been friends since junior year at REDACTED High School, and we ended up taking the same types of classes all the way up until we finished at University. We all received a Masters’ degree in different fields of science. Alan got his in Physics, Geoff’s in Chemistry, Sean’s in Anatomy and Physiology, and mine in Biology. It was at our celebration dinner roughly a week later that the man in his long black coat approached us. He had apparently been looking for recent graduates who could assist him in an experiment that he left very vague in his proposition. He offered a fairly handsome price, so we agreed to his offer. If only I had known what was to come. The first thing he asked for was a liquid state of Potassium, Chlorine, Sodium, and Boron. This was the job he gave to Geoff. Alan was asked to conduct the experiment, which entailed dropping two tablets of Uranium 238 into the mixture, which would cause them to form a gaseous state. Sean and I were given the most disturbing job we were tasked with getting a cadaver and removing all of its internal organs. This included the brain and eyes. At this point we were beginning to question our choice of working with this lunatic. The day for the experiment was slowly arriving. The cadaver, sewn up without any organs, was laid onto a circular table in the center of a room with a metal grate on the floor for the circulation of the strange gas. Montgomery had purchased an underground bunker in the REDACTED desert for the experiment to be conducted in. Before we began, Montgomery drew a strange symbol on the table, surrounding the body. It wasn’t a pentagram or anything like that, but it was definitely enough to make us consider leaving the project behind. The money was too tempting, however, as it’s often hard for a new graduate to get a job immediately. Alan, donning a radiation suit, walked into the room below the cadaver. He set the mixture of liquids onto a small pedestal below the grate and carefully dropped the uranium tablets in. At first, nothing happened. The gas drifted up into the room and surrounded the body. From behind the two-way mirror, it couldn’t reach us, but it looked extremely toxic, the way it hissed and sizzled. At that point we heard a yell and checked the camera that monitored the hall Alan was in. Alan was almost completely gone. His radiation suit had melted from the intense heat and the rubber had boiled into his skin. It was a horrific site, and it got everyone but Montgomery into a panic. Montgomery just crouched on the floor and grinned. Sean ran over to him and grabbed him by the neck, shouting profanities at him, but Montgomery was prepared. He pulled a knife from his pocket and stabbed Sean directly in the jugular vein. I almost tackled Montgomery myself, but when I looked up, I noticed something. The body was stirring. It stood on its feet and began to yell. It sounded a deafening, wordless screech, which completely paralyzed us in fear. Not Montgomery though, he only laughed. Alan was dead, and this thing had broken the grate and begun to feed on his remains. The hatch to the lower room, however, was directly below our feet. While Geoff and I scrambled to keep that trapdoor closed, Montgomery got up and began to climb out of the bunker. We used Sean’s corpse to weigh down the door, but the creature possessed immeasurable strength, and it wouldn’t stay down there forever. I began to climb the ladder out of the bunker, and Geoff closely followed. Just as I reached the exit, Geoff made a misstep and sent the whole ladder tumbling down. I’ll spare the details of his demise, but there wasn’t much blood. He was devoured far too quickly for blood. This, gruesome as it was, gave me a chance to close and lock the exit. Without the ladder, the creature had no way of getting out. I knew that I had won. So, now that you’ve heard my story, I hope that you can accept my apology. Montgomery is still out there, and I know he’s going to attempt his hideous experiment again. That is, if I don’t get to him first. If that hatch still opens, he’ll be seeing that creature again very, very soon. Category:Beings